


When John Watson Met James Wilson

by TheNinth



Category: House M.D., Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Implausible situations, not canon in either universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a crossover between House MD and the new interpretation of Sherlock. I had a great opening, but then nothing.  So here it is, as it stands. Set pre-series. John hasn't met Sherlock yet. He does, however, meet James Wilson -- with some interference from House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When John Watson Met James Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [SherlockBBC](http://sherlockbbc.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal, August 31, 2010.

“You limp because you’re _bored_ ,” the man said, and threw the file on his desk. “And now _I’m_ bored.” He stood up and grabbed his cane. “I limp because I’m a _cripple_. _You_ don’t get an excuse.”

Without warning and with much more speed than one would have expected, Dr House grabbed John Watson’s cane and left. John stood and stared after him, watching him through the glass walls as he left the outer office and tossed the cane to someone waiting in the hall.

This other man, another doctor judging by the white lab coat, stared at the cane for a second, then met John in the doorway to House’s office.

“Sorry about that,” he said as he handed the cane back to John. “He’s like that with everyone.” He paused. “How did you even manage to get to see him?”

“My therapist set it up” John said. “My leg is psychosomatic, but when the talk therapy wasn’t helping, she thought I’d better be seen just to make sure there wasn’t something other doctors kept missing.”

“Do you mind if I...?” the doctor indicated John’s file. 

“No, go right ahead.”

“I’m James Wilson, by the way. Oncology. And you are... a-ha... Doctor John Watson.” He shook John’s hand almost absently as he read the file. “House is bad enough with normal patients, but when it’s another doctor....” He trailed off. Dr Watson had experienced it; he didn’t need to have it explained.

Dr Wilson studied the X-rays and MRIs with more attention than House had shown. Of course, House had had the file for several days before John showed up and (he assumed) had taken the time to review them before meeting with him (House hadn’t). 

“I don’t know if this is good news or bad news, but they’re right. There’s no irregularities in any of your images, all the bloodwork looks fine, there’s no evidence of nerve damage...” Wilson flipped through a few more pages and then handed the file back. “Looks like they made you come all this way for nothing.”

John shrugged and sighed. “I can look at it as a holiday, I suppose.”

Wilson laughed and said “Scenic Princeton-Plainsboro. Come for the X-rays. Stay for the MRIs. Let me buy you lunch or a coffee or something to make up for House’s general assness.”


End file.
